Ethics
by DC2011
Summary: The final story of my trilogy. Rouge teen whos been going around taking territory from the teens. Teens want him dead, KND want to put him away. What does he want? Everything has led up to this.
1. Prolouge

**Ethics is officially underway! Next chapter will have some action and some flashbacks so yeah...I don't think i'll have a theme for this one...maybe caracter profiles?**

* * *

><p>Teens from all over Virginia had gathered at a local stadium. They all engaged in their own separate conversations, waiting for the meeting to begin.<p>

"Order, Order!" Cree yelled causing every teen in the stadium to quiet down. "As you all know there have been reports of weapon shipments going missing and the local kids stopped paying us for protection from their bullies." Many teens nodded and voiced their concerns.

"Before a few days ago we have blamed those pests the kids next door" Cree balled her hand into a fist and smacked her podium "but that was a few days ago…until recently we have been concerned with kids getting in the way of our plans" Cree sighed "But now after a shocking turn of events…my lieutenant Darrel was killed…by one of our own."

There were gasps all around, Teen's jaws hung loose, no one dared to speak.

"But thanks to eye witness reports, we have a positive I.D. on him" Cree snapped her fingers and the lights went out. A science geek turned on a projector and aimed it at the wall behind Cree. A picture of a teen wearing black body armor, a brown biker jacket, brown combat boots, and a black helmet with a tinted visor.

"This guy right here is the cause of our recent problems" Cree said hitting her podium once more "I advise all of you to shoot on sight…and treat him like he was a kid."

* * *

><p>"As you can see Numbuh 362" Numbuh 0.333 motioned to the slide show "this teen presents a danger to all kid kind in Virginia."<p>

"Wait" Rachel rose a brow "if this guy killed a teen…how does it affect all kid kind?"

Numbuh 0.333 remained silent for a few moments before answering, "He held kids at gun point ma'am…I believe that's more than enough reason to send a team after this teen."

"But who do we send?" Rachel asked Numbuh 0.333.

"We could send Sector V ma'am, they are the closest sector" Rachel's attention span spiked at the mention of that sector.

"You want me to send Numbuh 1 to fight a guy who has no problems killing a fellow teen?" Rachel asked alarmed.

"Well…if you put it that way" Numbuh 0.333 said choosing to not beat around the bush.

"Can't we send someone else?" Rachel practically begged.

"Well…" Numbuh 0.333 looked through his papers "there are a few teams we could send-"

"Good" Rachel took a piece of paper from Numbuh 0.333 "send these guys they sound like they could get the job done."

"The Prospectors are a good choice for this guy; they are famous for the Buster Affair and Operation V.O.L.C.A.N.O."

"Good just send them and leave me alone I got paper work to do" Rachel motioned for Numbuh 0.333 to leave as she took a piece of paper off of a stack.

As Numbuh 0.333 exited Numbuh 362's office, he smirked at the thought of sending the Prospectors after that murderer. "Either way…both the nut job and the freaks will meat their maker."


	2. 832

**Well I hope you the reader enjoy this chapter...it kinda sets up alot of whats gonna go down in the story. Whelp...I am so tired.**

* * *

><p>"<em>This isn't right" Numbuh 134 said to himself.<em>

"_What isn't right Koda?" Numbuh 1772 asked his teammate._

"_Bringing this guy in" He pointed to the teenager they had tied up._

"_I don't like it either, but we have to do this" Numbuh 414 said while fiddling around with the controls of S.C.A.M.P.E.R._

"_Just don't think about it Koda…it'll be alright" Numbuh 112 comforted his friend._

"_Yeah, yeah like we haven't heard that before" Numbuh 134 shook his head._

"_This is Sector Q asking permission to land, over" Numbuh 414 said into his mic._

* * *

><p>"Give us your lunch money" Ernest pushed the kid backwards.<p>

"No" the kid refused.

"That's it" Ernest raised the kid by his collar.

"Put the kid down Ernie!" A voice called over from down the hall.

"That's Ernest!" Ernest yelled to the speaker.

"Ernest, Ernie, Urkel, it doesn't matter just put the kid down or I'll put a bullet in your leg" The teen said catching Ernest and his friends attention.

"Hey this kid didn't pay his protection money, therefore we could bully him so get lost punk!" Ernest raised his fist and prepared to strike. He brought his fist down but came to a halt before he could make contact. Ernest and his friends gave surprised looks as they saw the teen hold his arm at bay.

"H-Hey you can't stop us that goes in violation of our contract" Ernest protested.

"Sorry, but I don't like bullying" The teen twisted Ernest's arm behind his back causing Ernest to yelp in pain. "Now drop the kid or I dislocate your shoulder."

Ernest let the kid go. The kid fell onto his feat. "Uh…thanks mister" the kid said finding it awkward that a teen rescued him instead of the KND.

"Don't thank me…I just hate bullies, now leave kid before I myself mug you" The kid did as the teen said and left.

"What's wrong with you man, protecting a kid isn't something Cree pays us to do" Ernest said as the teen let him go.

"Last time I checked Cree pays you about only ten percent of what you bring her?" The teen said catching the bullies off guard.

"So!" Ernest crossed his arms.

"So I'm gonna cut you a deal, you guys go on with your business as usual and kick up forty percent to me…now that sounds like a much sweater deal than the scraps Cree is giving you?" The bullies nodded and then smirked as they processed the information. "And to sweeten the deal, you'll have protection from the Kids Next Door and Cree's teens."

"Wait…you said you hate bullying…yet you're going to protect us from guys who want to stop it?" the smartest of the bullies questioned. In response of his question, the teen took out a gun and shot the bully in the leg. The bully fell over in pain.

"Any more questions?" The teen asked the remaining bullies.

"I do" a bully with a Mohawk said.

"Oh and what would it be?" the teen said aiming his gun at the bullies knee caps.

"W-what do we call you?"

The teen smirked behind his helmet and walked away.

"Hey you didn't answer my question!" the bully said.

"Didn't a kid with lunch money just run away?" the teen said over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah" the bullies then ran after the kid that the teen let get away, while the other bully rolled around in pain.

* * *

><p>Sector V walked down a corridor in the moon base and entered Numbuh 362's office.<p>

"Numbuh 1" Rachel said not bringing eyes up from her paper work.

"Yes, Numbuh 362 you said you wanted to see us?" Nigel asked his supreme leader.

"Yes…take a seat all of you…we have much to discuss."

* * *

><p>The teen jumped off a roof top and landed on another. Three kids jumped off the same roof top after the teen. The teen spun around and sent a volley of shots at his pursuers.<p>

* * *

><p>"You see N- Sector V, this teen is dangerous… and I couldn't stand losing you guys" Rachel said sorrowful.<p>

"Ah we could take this guy easy" Numbuh 4 said with pride.

* * *

><p>The operatives dodged the shots and drew their own weapons. The teen ran from the lasers and soda cans, he threw a net that tangled two of the operatives and jumped off the roof and onto a construction site.<p>

* * *

><p>"You don't understand Numbuh 4" Rachel paused before continuing "the state he left one of our operatives in was…unreal."<p>

* * *

><p>The operative left standing jumped over to the construction site and continued his pursuit of the teen. The Teen came to a halt as he came to the end of the building. He turned to see the operative shoot a spork attached by a line of thread.<p>

The teen caught the spork in mid air, causing the operative's eyes to widen. He put the spork under his boot and took out a knife and taser. He cut the spork off and electrocuted the part that was still connected to the kid. The operative was electrocuted in mere seconds.

The operative fell on his back and twitched uncontrollably. The teen walked over to the kid and picked him up by his shirts collar.

"Do me a favor kid" the teen said walking back to the edge of the building "tell your little club…Figure says Hi." Without another word, the teen let go of the kid, letting the operative fall to the ground below.

* * *

><p>"So the guy must've been ah push over we aren't" Wally cracked his knuckles.<p>

"You don't get it Numbuh 4...our operative had to be prematurely decommissioned" at this Wally paled.

"But Numbuh 362 sir, can handle it" Nigel said getting up from his chair.

"Don't worry Numbuh 1…this mission is in good hands."

* * *

><p>Rack and Ruin rang the door bell of a house they were too familiar of. The Siamese twins whistled while waiting for someone to answer. The door slowly opened as a kid in his pajamas rubbed his eyes.<p>

"Rack, Ruin, do you guys know how late it is?" the kid said drowsily.

"We're sorry Nolan" Rack began, "But something has happened to Josh" Ruin finished.

"What happened?" Nolan went wide eyed.

"He's been prematurely decommissioned and since you were the leader of the Prospectors before Josh" Rack began, "we thought you could be our leader for this mission" Ruin finished.

Nolan was silent for a while before answering the duo. "Only for one mission got it" Rack and Ruin nodded in response to the Sector Q leader. "Now…tell me everything."

"Ok so it went something like this…"

* * *

><p><strong>Numbuh: 832<strong>

**Real Name: Josh Puncture**

**Sector: Prospectors**

**Back Story: After a mission gone wrong, Josh lost his right hand to a crocodile. After returning to action, he was shunned and mocked by his peers for the loss of his hand. **


	3. Bang

**This chapter is shorter than the last one but...it's mainly here to show Figure's little take over. **

* * *

><p>"<em>I still don't think this was such a good idea" Numbuh 134 said to his teammates.<em>

"_Will you stop it with your paranoia" Numbuh 112 said as he and Numbuh 414 dragged the teen._

"_Well here we are" Numbuh 1772 said as they stopped in front of the decommissioning squad._

"_I take it this is Numbuh 63.88 here" the head of decommissioning motioned to the tied up teen. _

"_Yes ma'am, Numbuh 63.88 aka Kevin Colt" Numbuh 1772 motioned for his teammates to drag the teen to Numbuh's 80A and 80B. "If there is nothing else…me and my team will be leaving now."_

"_Wait" Numbuh 501 said causing the current Sector Q members to stop in their tracks "I insist that you come and watch."_

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Numbuh 35.2 asked his sector leader.<p>

"Something's come up…I'm needed on a mission" Nolan responded to Sector Q's resident danger guard.

"What do we do if there's a mission while you're gone?" Numbuh 56.8 asked.

"You do your job" Nolan finished putting his things in his backpack "until I return, Numbuh 49.5 is in charge." Said operative smirked at her teammates as Nolan walked out the entrance of the Sector Q tree house.

Outside the tree house, Rack and Ruin waited beside their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "Good to be working with you again sir" the Siamese twins said to Nolan as they entered the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"So whose flying this thing?"

"I am" Nolan turned to see a kid in the pilots chair.

"I take it you're a prospector?" Nolan asked the pilot.

"And I take it your our new boss?" the kid retorted.

"Technically I'm the old boss, but yeah I'm in charge now" Nolan sat in the captain's chair while Rack and Ruin sat in a custom sofa. "So what's your name kid?"

"Numbuh UH-60" the kid answered while pushing turning on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s engines.

"I didn't ask for your numbuh, I asked for your name."

"William sir, William Knight" the kid said as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. lifted off the ground.

"Well William…Josh may be used to the way Josh ran things, but I'm not Josh" Nolan was dead serious "now this piece of filth practically killed Josh and we're going to bring him in…understood."

"Yes sir" William nodded as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. rocketed towards Virginia.

* * *

><p>"Any of you guys have a clue as to who called us here?" A teen wearing a gold necklace asked the other teens sitting around the table.<p>

"I thought Gary here asked us here for Cree" a teen wearing a baseball cap motioned to the teen sitting beside him.

"Naw man, Cree's been taking cuts out of my weapon sales, and by cuts I mean three quarters of my profits" Gary frowned "I actually thought Kelly over there called this meet."

"My invitation was a kid with a bloody nose" Kelly said raising her hands in defense "I wasn't too keen on coming here."

"So no one called this meeting?" The teen with the baseball cap questioned.

"Ah forget this" the teen with the gold necklace said standing up from his chair "you brain donors can sit around and figure it out but I'm-"

"Sit down Freddie, this is my meeting" A voice called from the shadows.

"Oh crap it's the KND!" Gary yelled.

A teen walked out of the shadows, an AK-47 in hand. "Sorry…I'm not a part of that club anymore."

"Who the heck are you" a teen with a cowboy had said pulling out a laser gun.

"Smoke em" The teen with the gold necklace commanded.

The teen pulled the trigger of his gun and shot the table, causing the teens to drop to the ground. "I said sit down…but seeing none of you are sitting…so listen up. From now on you give me forty percent of your business income…now isn't that better than what Cree gives you."

The teens nodded as they got back on their feet. "Now you must be asking 'whats in it for us?' Well for starters none of you are the most prosperous of the teen crime families; I will protect you from both Cree's teens and the KND…and you get to go on with your business as usual."

"What if we don't want to" A teen wearing a business suit asked. The teen pulled the trigger again and shot the table once more, causing it to break in half.

"Does that answer your question?" the teens nodded. "Good oh and before I forget…no selling that special 'candy' to kids…if you do you're dead."


	4. Grenade out

**Blah! Yaaawwwwnnnn...so yeah...Gamewizard your gonna get a kick out of this one.**

* * *

><p><em>Sector Q fallowed Numbuh 501 into the decommissioning chamber. The twins Numbuh 80A and 80B strapped Numbuh 63.88 into a seat. <em>

"_As you can see Numbuh 68.88 there are no exits, please refrain from struggling…we wouldn't want an accident now would we?" Numbuh 501 smiled evilly. _

"_This is messed up" Numbuh 134 whispered to Numbuh 414._

"_I know man…if you want you could close your eyes…no one will blame you" Numbuh 414 said to his friend._

"_Now Numbuh 80B if you'd please" At her command, Numbuh 80B flipped a switch causing a TV screen to descend in front of Numbuh 63.88. _

"_I swear to god I will get my revenge on you and everyone else Numbuh 501!" Numbuh 63.88 threatened._

"_They all say that" Numbuh 501 said just as a plunger shot out of the TV screen and started to suck out Numbuh 63.88's memories. "Ah…I love my job."_

* * *

><p>The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. descended from the night sky. It landed in front of a broken down S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S.O.O.P.R.E.M.E. Nolan, Rack and Ruin, and William disembarked from their transportation and entered the modified S.C.A.M.P.E.R.<p>

"The rest of the teams in here right?" Nolan asked William.

"Yes" William said kicking the door open.

The two operatives inside raised their respective weapons and aimed them at the door.

"Stand down…it's us" William called out to the two operatives who did what their teammate asked.

"Bout time you guys showed up" an operative with a green baseball cap and a bullet belt said.

"Sorry…but I needed to pack" Nolan motioned to his backpack.

"Oh Nolan" the other operative ran over to Nolan and shook his hand "it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again Corey" Nolan smiled at his old friend "I haven't seen you since I left."

"Well just because Bob goes ahead and aces Stevie and Vana, doesn't mean I have to leave." Nolan's smile faded away and was replaced with a sorrowful frown.

"Yeah…Bob really screwed the team up" Nolan then shook the memory off and returned his attention to his current team. "Well Numbuh 10.01 I believe you should introduce me to our weapons specialist."

"Oh yes, Nolan this is Numbuh 72, Numbuh 72 this is Nolan…our new leader."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir" Numbuh 72 extended his hand which Nolan shook.

"Likewise…so Numbuh 72, do you have a name?" Nolan asked the weapons specialist.

"Yes, but Numbuh 832-"

"Last time I checked I was temporary leader of this team, and I do believe I should know your name."

"Roady sir… Roady Buster" Numbuh 72 said awkwardly.

"Well then now that were all acquainted with one another…I think it's time we go after this "Figure"' Nolan said pulling out his M.U.M.B.L.E.R.

"We don't exactly know where he is Nolan" Corey said leaning against the hull of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Don't worry…I know who might."

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Quahog, the former Numbuh 1772 was getting ready for a party. He then heard his house phone ring and went to answer it. "Hello, Mario speaking."<p>

"_Hey Joker it's me Nolan, do you have a sec?" _Nolan said into his H.E.A.D.S.E.T.'s mic.

"Uh, I actually have to go and pick up…a friend in five minutes" Mario said to his friend.

"_Don't sweat it man I just need some info on the teens of Virginia's latest weapon shipments."_

"Oh" Mario ran over to his laptop and pulled up the latest weapon shipment records "yeah there's one arriving today at eleven…why?"

"_Oh you know going after a wanted teen, possible revenge and death included, you know the usual_" Nolan said casually.

"Oh…ok have fun with that, I have to go."

"_Oh yeah sure tell Merc I said hi and if you get a chance can you get me some info on a guy called 'Figure'?"_

"Yeah sure, and she's a bit mad that you shot her that one time."

"_She lived didn't she?" _

"Either way I have to go."

"_Say hi to the rest of the maniac squad for me."_

"Whatever Nolan I have to go" Mario hung up and walked out his front door.

* * *

><p>"Alright boys we have the location of a possible target" Nolan announced to the rest of his team.<p>

"When?" Corey asked Nolan.

Nolan looked down to his watch and said: "Now."

* * *

><p>"Drive, Drive!" a teen yelled to his friend as they drove away, chased by a helmeted teen on a motor cycle.<p>

"You can run, you can hide, and you can drive, but you won't escape!" The teen sped up beside the truck. He pulled out his AK-47 and shot at the tires of the truck. The truck swerved out of control and flipped over, hitting a random house.

The driver of the truck limbed his way out of the truck just to see a bath tub land in front of him. "Ah seriously, even in this guy's stories!" Cleveland Brown yelled full of rage.

The teen on the motor cycle stopped in front of the leveled house and aimed his gun at Cleveland and the teen. "Everyone on the ground or I shoot the crap out of you all!"

The teen and Cleveland laid themselves flat on the ground as Figure walked over and opened the back of the truck. "Ah, Battle Ready Armor upgrades, rocket launchers, bikes, and laser guns, just what Cree needed."

Figure took out a grenade from his jacket and pulled the pin and tossed it into the truck. Figure ran away from the truck making it to his motor cycle just as it blew up. The explosion sent Cleveland and the teen hurdling through the air and catching Cleveland's house on fire.

"Man I love senseless mayhem" Figure said as he walked over to the teen. He picked the teen up by his collar and shook him to make sure he was still conscious. The teen groaned as Figure dropped him to the ground.

"Alright" Figure said taking a pistol out and pointing it to the teens head "whats your name?"

"D-Devon" the teen said scared out of his mind.

"Well Devon can you give Cree a message for me?"

"Y-yes."

"Good, tell her she'll have to decommission me again to stop me" with that Figure knocked the teen out by throwing him face first into a tree. Figure turned to see Cleveland Brown call the fire department, he took out his pistol and shot the cell phone out of his hand.

"Hey what was that for!"

"I just felt like it." Figure walked over to his motor cycle and looked up to the night sky. "Where are they?" Figure said to himself.

"Right behind you."


	5. Death in the Family

**This is a dark chapter so be advised: blood!**

* * *

><p>Figure walked over to his motor cycle and looked up to the night sky. "Where are they?" Figure said to himself.<p>

"Right behind you." Figure turned his head slightly to see Nolan pointing his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. at the back of his head.

"You know I actually thought you guys weren't going to show" Figure let out a humorless laugh "man…from what I can tell you aren't a local…especially with the whole sneak tactic."

"So you're the guy who got Josh decommissioned" Nolan said coldly "I don't know why…but I expected a blood thirsty killer…not a clown wearing bikers clothing."

"Well I would have decided to call myself Joker…but I hear Mario took that" Figure said catching Nolan's attention.

"How do you know Mario?" Nolan inquired.

"Oh you could say we have a history…but you know me" Figure spun around kicking Nolan to the pavement "I hate spoilers." Figure started his motor cycle and sped away.

Nolan groaned as he got back to back on his feat. Nolan tapped a button on his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. and spoke into the mic as he gave chase. "William, Corey, he's heading your way…kick his aft."

* * *

><p>"<em>William, Corey, he's heading your way…kick his aft."<em>

"Copy that Nolan" Corey said into his P.I.P.E.R. Corey pulled out his C.O.R.D.E.R. while William readied his B.L.A.Z.E.R. "You ready rookie?"

"You know I am." William said as he peered through the window.

Further down the street, Figure laughed manically on his motor cycle. When he came near the building the two prospectors were hiding in, Corey shot his C.O.R.D.E.R., successfully attaching to Figure's motor cycle. Corey took the end of the wire and tied it to a pillar inside the building.

Figure kept driving, oblivious to the wire attached to his motor cycle. He came to a red light, but didn't stop, until the wire caused him to be flung off his motor cycle. Figure landed on the pavement and continued to roll until he hit a telephone poll.

Figure staggered back to his feet and pulled out his broken AK-47. "Thanks for breaking the fall you cheap piece of crap" Figure tossed the gun aside as Rack and Ruin ran down the street towards him.

"Seriously?" Figure said disbelievingly as he noticed Rack and Ruin's condition. "Siamese twins? I thought you Sector V guys were supposed to be the be-" Figure said before being shot by Rack's S.C.A.M.P.P. Figure got back on his feet and pulled out his two pistols. "Okay then…you guys are good."

Figure began shooting at Rack and Ruin who deflected the shots with their mallets. Figure kept shooting at the twins until he ran out of ammo. He holstered his guns and pulled out his knife. He ran towards the Siamese duo, killing them in mind. Just then Figure was shot back by a barrage of gumball fire.

Figure turned to see Roady with his modified G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. "You guys just love popping out of everywhere huh? No matter all this is, is a work out." Figure raised his knife and charged at Roady.

"Time to intervene?" William asked Corey.

"Yes" Corey took out two S.C.A.M.P.P.'s and jumped out the window.

Figure brought his knife downward on Roady's G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A., cutting it in half. Roady jumped backwards, dodging Figure's knife and took out his M.U.S.K.E.T. and began shooting at figure.

"I starting to think you guys aren't sector V" Figure said as he dodged a mallet.

"What was your first clue, the fact none of us are bald?" Corey said as he shot at Figure.

"And I have a smart mouth" Figure said before throwing his knife at Corey. Corey's eyes widened as the knife pierced his skin. Corey screamed in pain and fell to his knees, dropping his S.C.A.M.P.P.'s. "Now I know you guys aren't Sector V" Figure said as he walked behind Corey "you would have put up a better fight."

Figure knelt down behind Corey and drew out a second knife. "If any of you move an inch I will slit his throat!" Roady, William, Rack and Ruin remained still, fearing the safety of their friend. "Now drop your weapons!"

The prospectors did as he said and dropped their weapons.

"I swear if you hurt him we'll break you in two!" Roady yelled.

"Yeah I'd like to see you try, the last guy who tried got thrown off a ten story building" Figure said calmly as he pressed the knife closer to Corey's neck. "You know what…what the heck" Figure said before proceeding to slice Corey's throat. The prospectors watched in horror as their teammate bled out and died. "Now _that_ is tragic!"

Figure reloaded his pistols and started shooting at the operatives who quickly dove for cover. Figure ran over to his fallen motor cycle and shot the wire clean off. He picked his bike back up so it was on its wheels and drove off.

The four operatives step away from their hiding spots and walked to Corey's dead body. "Damn…" William said as low as whisper just as Nolan arrived. Nolan looked down to the pavement and gasped at the sight of Corey's blood.

"No…"

* * *

><p>KND paramedics loaded Corey up in the back of a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and flew off. KND operatives and other medical personnel littered the street. Nolan got up from where he was seated and walked over to a sobbing William. Nolan kneeled down beside the crying ten year old and put his hand on his shoulder.<p>

"That was on me…not you" Nolan said in a comforting tone. William stopped his weeping and shook his head. "Look at me William" commanded Nolan "You may have been his partner on this but you did your job…I'm the one who failed Corey…not you."

William simply went back to bawling his eyes out. Nolan shook his head and walked over to Rack and Ruin.

"How are you two holding up?" he asked.

The Siamese twins nodded to one another and said, "We're alright…nothing else needs to be said."

"You guys sure?" Nolan asked.

"We're sure."

"Fine…but if you need to talk I'll listen" without another word, Nolan walked over to Roady who was trying to put his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. back together. Nolan gave a sympathetic look to Roady's vein attempts to put the broken pieces back together.

"Selfish jerk" an operative sneered at the sight of Roady's actions "cares more against that junk than his friend." The operative walked over to Roady and kicked the G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. pieces out of Roady's hands. "Try actually having feelings" he said before walking away. Roady silently crawled over to the pieces and cradled them in his arms.

Nolan watched Roady in silence. He took out one of his M.U.S.S.K.E.T.'s and shot the spiteful operative in the back of the leg. The operative jumped high into the air and landed flat on his face.

"Don't be a hypocrite" Nolan said to the operative as he kneeled beside Roady. "You alright man?"

"It won't be the same" Roady whispered as he tried to put his sidearm back together.

"The weapon?" Nolan raised an eyebrow.

"No" Roady dropped the pieces of the G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. ant turned to face Nolan "Life."


	6. Pressure

**Well here is ch6...some explanations and stuff...yeah.**

* * *

><p>"Play back" Nolan said into his H.E.A.D.S.E.T.'s mic. Nolan paid attention to the video currently playing on the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.'s eye piece, a video taken thirty minutes ago, a few minutes before Corey's death.<p>

On the video was from Nolan's perspective. Nolan held the his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. behind Figure's head and then Figure spun around kicking Nolan to the side and landing perfectly on his motor cycle.

"Where have I seen that before?" Nolan mumbled to himself.

"Seen what?" Rack said as he and Ruin walked up behind their leader.

"Video footage" Nolan said as the video cut to static "Play back." The video replayed, showing the same footage as before.

"So…what do we do now?" Ruin asked.

Nolan paused the video and turned to the twins. "Well…I do believe we have a lead" Nolan got up from where he was seated and motioned for the twins to follow.

"What kind of lead boss?" Rack asked.

Nolan waved to William causing the pilot to get up and follow the trio. "The kind where I pray and have to buy tacos" Nolan said as he nodded to Roady, causing the weapons specialist to get up from where he was seated and walk beside William.

"So just us now?" William asked as he rubbed his face.

"Yep, just us...this is a personal Prospector affair." The operatives boarded their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and blasted off towards Quahog.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he '<em>blew it up'<em>?" Cree asked the teen.

The teen looked down at the ground ashamed. "You see Cree…the guy kinda…threw a grenade into the truck…I'm lucky enough to be alive" The teen said shaking his head.

"Well at least you made it" Cree droned on "but I want to know…what message exactly?"

"Oh! He said you'll have to decommission him again to stop him" The teen said to the best of his memory.

Cree scratched her hair in thought. She never decommissioned anyone...what did he mean? "Tell me how old this…Figure is?"

"About sixteen Cree" The teen responded.

"Hm…" Cree began to think of the past heads of decommissioning "It can't be Numbuh 86…"

"What can't be Numbuh 86?" The teen asked unable to understand.

"The one responsible for his decommissioning…get Chad here now" Cree commanded "I need him to break our favorite demented brit out of jail."

"Yes ma'am" The teen walked out of the room, leaving Cree to her thoughts. However, unbeknownst to Cree, a miniature listening device hidden on the teen had recorded and transmitted the entire conversation.

* * *

><p>"Were the tacos necessary?" Roady asked Nolan as he cleaned his modified S.C.A.M.P.P.<p>

Nolan held the bag of tacos in his left hand and a square wooden box in his right and said: "Of course it was."

"But why did we have to stop by that museum, Numbuh 101 is more of a nerd than Numbuh 332 is" William said over his shoulder as he flew through Quahog's morning skies.

"I've got my reasons."

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed in front of a blue and yellow house. Nolan disembarked from the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. with the tacos and rang the door bell. But to his surprise, a red headed teenage girl answered the door instead of the former cripple.

"Oh…it's you" Merc said disdainfully.

"Yeah, I know, hey is Mario here I need to ask him a few things" Nolan said peering into the house.

"Yes he is." Merc began to glare at Nolan and vice versa.

Nolan soon broke the awkward silence and asked, "Are you going to let me in?"

"Most likely not."

"Hm…so how are the rest of the maniacs?"

"Good…Brawl's Brawl and Garrison still can't shut up."

"Hm…"

"Well this is awkward."

"Yes, yes it is." At that moment Mario walked up behind Merc and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You promised me you wouldn't get into fights with Nolan when you weren't on duty" he scolded.

"Sorry, it's really hard not to when he shot me with Shot's helmet" she reminded Mario as she glared at Nolan.

"When are you going to let that go" Nolan rolled his eyes.

"Besides the usual, I am compelled to ask why you're here." Mario said to his friend as he motioned for him to come in.

"Oh you know, Prospectors, teen with guns, Corey got killed, you know the _usual_" Nolan narrowed his eyes as he mentioned Corey.

"Oh…god what happened?" Mario's eyes widened as he sat down next to Merc on his couch.

"You know that guy I asked you to look up?" Nolan said avoiding the question.

"Oh, yeah" Mario got up from his seat and took out a piece of paper "Recent reports suggest he just showed up out of the blue, eyewitness reports suggest he spent countless hours planning his moves."

"So you're telling me he's planned everything right from the get-go?" Nolan said while placing the tacos on the table in front of him.

"Possibly yes."

"Great" Nolan muttered to himself as he took out the square box.

"What's that?" Merc asked.

"A recommissioning device, Numbuh 86 had to have one lying around somewhere if she was able to give Sector V their memories back" Nolan said while winding the crank.

"So what are you going to do with that?" Mario asked as he sat back down beside Merc.

"Bring back Numbuh 1772" Nolan said as the device shot out a green beam of energy at Mario, causing the information broker to rise into the air. In a flash of white light, Mario fell back onto his spot on the couch. "Feel better?"

"Did you just seriously shoot me?" Mario asked as he stood up from the couch.

"Yes."

"Then I'm great! I got my memories back and everything!" Mario jumped into the air joyfully.

"Then you must know I brought you back for a reason" Nolan said bringing Mario out of his hype.

"You know, you're a lot more of a downer than when I first met you" Mario deadpanned as he sat back down beside Merc.

"Yeah life sucks but beside the usual I have a few questions that only you can answer" Nolan said while taking a seat across from Mario and Merc.

"What kind of questions?" Mario asked a bit interested.

"This guy 'Figure' said he knew you." At this both Mario and Merc's eyes shot wide open in surprise. "I need to know…do you know who he is."

Mario scratched his head in thought. "Sorry Nolan…but I can't say I know anyone who'd downright kill a person in cold blood."

Nolan got up from his seat and walked over to the piece of paper that Mario had earlier. He read through the eye witness statements and smirked. "Do you know anyone with a name that starts with K?"

"Only about two?"

"And you?" Nolan asked Merc.

"Sorry but the guys I know with a name that starts with K, are science nerds" Merc said opening the taco bag.

"Fine…give me their names" Nolan said to Mario.

Mario shuffled in his seat. "Well…the first guy's name is Kevin Colt…but I highly doubt it's him seeing he's the star football player here in Quahog."

"Who's the other guy then?" Nolan said dead serious.

Mario hesitated for a moment before talking. "His name is Koda…Koda Shrieves…he was a member of Sector Q…Numbuh 134."

"Thanks…that's all I needed for conformation" Nolan said getting up from his seat.

"Conformation…? Wait…you knew?" Mario asked surprised.

"Edward had a video camera on at all times when he went on missions…you could say it was the basis for the H.E.A.D.S.E.T.'s video feature" Nolan said tapping his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. "I studied the videos to use as a training manual, Figure did something that completely caught me off guard…something I saw in one of the videos. Well I'm sure you both need to be alone…I'll be off now."

"Take care of yourself man" Mario said to Nolan as he walked out of the front door, closing it behind him.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" A prison guard called out to his friend.<p>

"Oh hey Numbuh 38.0" the two guards said as they smiled to their friend.

"I thought you had the afternoon shift?"one of the operatives asked.

"Oh well Numbuh 525 called in sick, something about poison ivy or what not" Numbuh 38.0 said while pretending to scratch himself.

"Hey why don't you go and get us some hot chocolate, it's kinda dangerous guarding Mary here" one of the operatives motioned to the prisoner in the cell.

"Nah man I can handle it" Numbuh 38.0 reassured his friends. Before the operatives could protest, Numbuh 38.0 dropped to the ground, a tranquilizer in the side of his neck.

"You guys are late" one of the operatives said to Chad and the five teens accompanying him.

"Hey shut it we're here now aren't we" Chad walked up to the operatives and looked into the cell "is she ready to go?"

"Yes…she is" Mary said from within her cell.


	7. Cut a Deal

**This first part is to give some insight on Figure's motives, originally I was going to write how Corey became a Prospector and how Nolan is haunted by being the one to bring him into the prospectors and to know he was killed under his command...I geuss I'll do that in one of the next chapters.**

* * *

><p><em>A boy…no a teen sat alone at his desk. He could hear their comments, their <em>lies._ He turned his attention to the worksheet in front of him. It was a regular assignment, not too hard not too easy. He was about to write the answer when a paper ball landed on his desk. _

_The teen unfolded the crumbled up ball and read it. The teen crumbled it up and tossed it aside. He shook his head. He hated them…he hated them all. He turned his attention back to the worksheet. He read the problem over again. Then he remembered…he remembered the pain from the torture, he remembered the pain from the interrogation, and he remembered her evil laugh. _

_It echoed through his head, that sickening, blood curdling, wicked laugh. It haunted him in his dreams…it haunted him everywhere. She didn't wipe his memory…she didn't wipe it at all. He flinched at the sound of the bell. The teen quickly placed his items into his backpack and raced out of the classroom. _

_It echoed over and over again. He wanted it to go away. He could remember his screams, the pain he endured, and then more laughter. The teen ran to his locker and quickly opened it. He gathered his things and ran. The teen ran, he was almost at the exit…almost._

_A girl extended her leg, causing the teen to trip and fall onto the floor. Everyone began to laugh. The laughs…the laughs, they began to echo through the teens head. His memories began to flood his mind. Every word he heard triggered a memory. _

_The laugh. It would never go away. _

_The teen got back on his feet. He brushed himself off and charged towards the exit. He crashed through the exit and raced away from his school. _

_The laughter would never stop. Even if he got away from school…he will always hear her laughing at him._

* * *

><p>"<em>Please someone pick up…please with sugar on top!<em>" A prison guard spoke into the radio.

"I read you loud and clear Numbuh 204, sorry but you'll have handle your current situation by yourselves, we're currently dealing with our own problem_"_ Numbuh 35 responded.

"_What kind of problem would be more important than a prison break?_" Numbuh 204 responded.

"Trust me" Bartie said looking at a monitor "if this wasn't something big…we'd already be there."

In landing bay 13, KND operatives desperately tried to repel a heavily armored teen.

"Come on guys there's only two of them left!" Numbuh 86 yelled to the rest of the rapid response team.

The teen wore a black motor cycle helmet with a red visor and white triangles resembling teeth on it, a red chest piece with a picture of a fist on fire, a huge back pack with a cord leading to his weapon, and black and red body armor. The teen slowly stalked towards his opposition and raised his weapon.

"What in the name of zero is with this guy!" an operative exclaimed at the sight of teen.

The teen pulled the trigger and set the closest transport on fire. As the various 2x4 ships caught on fire, another teen walked behind his heavily armed comrade. The teen wore a simple white shirt with a white hood that covered his face, cargo jeans and a high tech monocle. The teen rose his concussion rifle and pulled the trigger, quickly knocking out four operatives.

"Anyone tell you you're good with that rifle?" The teen with the flame thrower said to his comrade.

"Shut up and keep setting crap on fire" the sniper said as he took out two more operatives.

* * *

><p>Back at the Arctic Prison, Chad walked calmly through the chaotic firefight that engulfed the prison. A little earlier they had released all of the prisoners from their cells. The KND prison guards were fighting back at the best of their ability, but the prisoners' sheer numbers were slowly overwhelming the operatives.<p>

Chad took out two ray guns and made quick work of the guards in the landing bay. "Get in he said motioning towards the nearest S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Why are we taking these KND dorks' ship when we got ours?" One of the teens asked.

"The KND have surely called in for reinforcements, we'll be a red dot amongst the white snow when they arrive" Chad said while opening the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. door "why not blend in with the snow."

The teens complied and entered the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and took off to Virginia.

* * *

><p>Back on the moon base, Numbuh 86 and the rest of the operatives have been pushed back to the corridors of the moon base.<p>

"Numbuh 86 sir, our lasers and mustard blasts can't cut through that guys fire blasts!" Numbuh 99 said while firing his M.U.S.K.E.T.

"I can tell that for myself you idiot!" Numbuh 86 yelled into Garret's ear, causing him to wince in pain.

"Hey can we stop yelling at one another and focus and the two scary guys with a flamethrower walking towards us" Numbuh 91 reminded her teammates of the situation at hand.

"This is easy!" the teen with the flamethrower exclaimed "It's like burning fish in a barrel!"

"That's easy for you to say" the teen with the monocle said shooting another operative, knocking him out "I actually possess enough skill to shoot these guys."

"Oh yeah and that's the reason why you hide behind the guy with the flamethrower" the teen with the flamethrower retorted.

"_Ghost, Clarence, Chad was successful in his mission, return to the shuttle, leave the dead weight" _a voice said in the teen's communicators.

"Guess this means we have to leave the rest of the _fire_ team" Clarence said putting emphasis on the word "fire".

"You just had to crack a joke didn't you?" Ghost said as he ran back down the hall to the landing bay followed close behind by Clarence.

"Come on man it's me, you know I just had too!" Clarence said letting out a burst of fire. The destructive teen duo raced back to their shuttle, leaving their unconscious comrades behind.

* * *

><p>Virginia, 2 hours after prison break.<p>

Mary sat, handcuffed, across from Cree.

"Alright five o one, I got a few questions and you have the answers" Cree motioned to one of the guards in the room to give her a stack of pictures. Cree tossed the stack in front of Mary. "This guy has been causing the Virginia Teen Cell trouble for the last month, more trouble than the kids next dorks can do in a year…and you are apparently the only person here who can tell me who he is…and stop him."

Mary inspected the pictures of Figure, taking note of his age and actions. "Well he certainly is a weird one…the whole biker getup is weird and don't get me started on the whole gun thing."

"That's kind of why you're here, you were spared decommissioning because of your '_virus_' that made it so you are unable to be decommissioned" Cree leaned forward a bit and resumed "You obviously know how to create your own decommissioning device…and you can bring Figure in…and if you do I will see to it that the head honcho makes you leader of the torture and interrogation division in England."

Mary tapped her chin at the thought. She thought for a moment more before talking. "I'm going to need a truck full of weapons and a few guys" Mary looked out a window to see a bunch of science nerds unloading some equipment "And I'm going to need your top scientists to make a potable decommissioning device."

"Anything else?"

"I'm going to need a few hostages."


	8. Ramble

**Ok this ones a bit short but yeah...next chapters gonna be...well it will depend on your opinion...oh yeah I'm gonna see if I could bridge The Future Is Wild into a future chapter. Oh yeah before I forget...I don't own Death's Head...If I did he would have killed Minion and Unicron. Updated 1/28/12.**

* * *

><p>No, No!" Mary yelled a teen scientist "you connect the red cable to the blue not the other way around!"<p>

"Sorry ma'am!" the scientist franticly said as he adjusted the wires.

"Gah! It is so hard to find good help these days" Mary face palmed and walked over to a teen standing at attention. "Tell me, has Cree acquired the appropriate hostages yet?"

"I can't say for sure" the teen said aloud.

"Well notify me if something happens" Mary walked back over to the scientists and inspected the portable decommissioning blaster. "Now we wait."

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Josh, tell us how the tomato can is" Stevie laughed at his attempt at a joke.<em>

"_Uh…it's…interesting" Josh inspected his new grappling hook hand. Interesting was certainly a understatement. _

"_Hey" Nolan said defensively "I did the best with what I have, heck Death's Head would approve of my ingenuity."_

"_That walking arsenal can go suck on a salt lick for all I care" Vana said jokingly "seriously the guy always ends his sentences with 'yes' or 'no', whats up with that?"_

"_I don't know Warhawk" Bob said entering the conversation "but you got to wonder what he probably did to that Icarus fellow." _

"_Hey!" Josh pointed his finger a Bob "That guy was going to ageify every kid on the planet, I couldn't care less if DH mounts him on his wall."_

"_Amen to that" Carmine said smirking behind his helmet._

"_So" Nolan said towards Corey "what did you think of your first mission with the Prospectors?"_

"_It was both exciting and dangerous beyond belief" Corey deadpanned "but…I think I'm going to like it here…being a part of this team."_

"_That's why the Prospectors exist" Nolan said looking at every individual in the room "we search for the best out of the worst traits in people, be it a missing hand, paranoia, blindness, or any other disability, it can be an advantage that can be used for the betterment of all kid kind." At this, everyone smiled, feeling important for once._

Nolan smiled at the memory. It had been about eight months since then…and two days before Bob went rouge. Nolan frowned, what Bob did could never be forgiven.

"Earth to Numbuh Twenty-Thirty" William said snapping Nolan back into reality "Hey Nolan, you with us man?"

"Hm, oh yeah" Nolan droned.

"You alright, you kinda zoned out on us?" William asked concerned, quickly catching Roady, Rack and Ruin's attention.

"Oh yeah…just thinking that's all."

"You sure your alright sir" Rack and Ruin said simultaneously.

"Yes I am, William when do we depart for Virginia?" Nolan said diverting the topic.

"Right now if you want sir" William said walking back to the pilot chair in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Then get us in the air, please."

"Whats with the formal speech?" Roady asked.

"I'll tell you when you buckle your seat belt" Nolan said with a dry laugh.

"Fine, fine" Roady buckled his seatbelt and turned his seat around "ok now tell us why you're so formal."

"I do believe in showing my team respect so can we please move on" Nolan practically demanded.

"Sure thing sir."

Nolan took out the recommissioning device and stared at it. He weighed the pros and cons of its existence. "For another time" Nolan muttered to himself. "William we need to make a stop" Nolan hollered.

"Where to?" William asked as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. lifted off the ground.

"We got a parcel to return and I don't feel like paying the late fee" Nolan lightly joked.

"Fine, but if that Numbuh 101 guy decides to ask for pictures of us without Corey I'm gonna throw him off the roof" Roady said while twirling his modified S.C.A.M.P.P.

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. rocket through Quahogs sky, flying towards the KND Museum, where Roady would later throw Numbuh 101 off a roof.

* * *

><p>"Well done" Figure complimented the two teens "I'd downright say you two are a formidable foe…"<p>

"I guess we are" Clarence said uncertain.

"Well then" Figure then grabbed Clarence and threw him face first into a wall. Figure walked over towards Clarence and picked him up. "If you try to double cross me I will kill you got it."

"Y-yes s-sir" Clarence stuttered.

"Good…now time to prepare…Ghost" Figure called out the sniper.

"Yes" Ghost replied.

"Be ready to set up a sniping position for later" Ghost responded by nodding and walking out of the room "Oh and Ghost…do use bullets this time, I now permit you to kill this time around."


	9. Plan Comes to Light

**Okay I rushed this one, but hey I was gone for a few days I jetlagged and tired...so yeah heres chapter 9...enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Nice night for a drive, eh Warren?" The officer asked the deputy as they drove over a bridge.<p>

"Yeah…you know what would suck though?" Warren said taking a sip from his coffee.

"What?"

"If a giant flaming skeleton turtle guy fought a giant scot-irish girl and destroyed plenty of houses" Warren set his coffee down as soon as he noticed the veteran officers stare. "What?"

"That was a very specific 'what would' man" The officer said taking a sip out of his own coffee.

"Uh…yeah I need to lay off the caffeine" Warren tossed his coffee out the window of the police car right before a giant truck hit the car sending it flying into the river below.

"Hey you know what Fred?" Warren said as the police car began to fill with water.

"What Warren?" The veteran officer said while calmly exiting the police car.

"I can't swim."

Back on the bridge, the truck began to swerve into oncoming cars, knocking them off the bridge and into the river below.

"Let this be a lesson in getting someone's attention" Mary said to the teen sitting beside her in the passenger seat.

"Are you even old enough to drive?" the Teen asked Mary, who kicked him out of the truck in response.

"Like I said earlier…it's hard to find good help these days." Mary then swerved the truck into the bridges support beam, totaling the front of the truck in the process.

Mary exited the truck and climbed to the top of it. She took out a mega phone and began to speak, "Now then…will this so called 'Figure' please show himself…cause if not" Mary motioned to another teen to toss her a gas can "I'm going to light your gang on fire!"

Within the truck, a vast array of teens and children alike, from both the bully trade and the candy black market, tied up and gagged.

One teen in particular, spat out the sock in her mouth. "Get me out of here you sick brit!" Cree yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah come on, I helped break you out of the Arctic Prison" Chad yelled trying to break out of the rope.

Soon enough local law enforcement began to create a perimeter on the bridge.

"Oh…great a welcome wagon" Mary said before motioning a teen with an ordinance pack to walk over to her "Now be a good expendable henchman and blown something up."

The teen nodded and took out a grenade from his ordinance pack, the teen threw the grenade into the air towards the police. The police gaped in shock as the grenade blew up right in front of their faces.

Mary gave off a confused expression before turning around to see Figure standing atop the arch on the bridge.

"Ah mister Figure…can you hold up a second I think I still have to kill everyone in this truck" Mary opened a hatch at the top of the truck and began to pour the gasoline from the gas can into the truck.

"Hey quit it!" Ernest yelled as the gas can landed on his forehead.

"Now hold on I need to get a match."

"Go ahead…do you think I care if that scum dies?" Figure said while holstering his pistol.

"Don't know all I wanted was your attention" Mary said pulling out a pack of matches from her jacket.

"You've always had my attention, but what I really wanted was an audience with you."

Figure's statement caught Mary's attention. She rose a brow and said, "I'm sorry but that seems to imply that _you_ orchestrated this shindig."

"I did" Figure began "sure I had lots of plans, but in the endgame was getting Cree here so desperate that she would cut a deal. She was the only one with the know how to get into the Arctic Prison and get you out."

"You can't trust anyone" Cree muttered as she continued to try and escape.

"So I've been bamboozled" Mary said lighting a match that quickly extinguished.

"I wouldn't under sell it, it took a lot of work to bring about our little reunion."

"Reunion?" Mary asked surprised "Have we met before?" Mary took out another match and lit it.

Figures eyes began to narrow behind his visor, "Yes, we have."

"Well then" Mary held the match over the hatch "here's to warm fuzzy memories." Mary dropped the match into the truck, landing on the teen with the baseball cap. The teens began to yell in terror as a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. flew over head.

"William drop the bomb!" Nolan called out to the Prospector pilot.

"Roger that boss, dropping the water balloon filled metal casing onto a truck where people are on fire" William said dryly as he pushed a button causing a water balloon filled metal casing to shoot out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s' cannon.

Mary began to laugh maniacally until the water balloons erupted from the metal casing and rained down on the truck, dowsing the flames.

"Poop" Muttered Mary as a claw flew down from the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. grabbing her by her jackets collar.

The teens around the truck raised their weapons in hopes to shoot down the 2x4 tech ship, but one by one the fell to the ground, a bullet in their heads.

"Nice one" Clarence complimented Ghost for his sniping.

"Just doing what I'm paid for" Ghost said as he continued to shoot the teens from miles away.

As the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. lifted Mary further into the air, Mary took out the portable decommissioning device and aimed at Figure. "Should have planned ahead" Mary said as she squeezed the trigger.

"I did" muttered Figure as he took out a rocket launcher "mines bigger than yours." Figure aimed at the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and pulled the trigger, sending the rocket hurdling at the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s engines. The rocket made contact, causing the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to spin out of control and fall towards the river below.

"Good night for a swim" Figure said before jumping off the arch and into the river below.

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. separated in two as it free fell, the Prospectors in one half, and Mary dangling on the other.

"Jump for it!" Nolan commanded as he jumped out of the flaming half of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. that he and the rest of the Prospectors resided in.

"Don't have to tell us twice!"

"This is fricking awesome!"

"Look out below!"

The operatives landed in the ice cold water below as the flaming part of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed behind them.

"Well…that could've gone better" Rack and Ruin said simultaneously.

"Yeah…what can go right" Nolan said sarcastically.

"Hey!" a voice called out to the operatives "If you Sector V flunkies want Mrs. Decommission-a-lot, then meet me at the highest building in Virginia in one hour!"

The operatives swam back to land and regained their composure.

"Well" Nolan said breaking the ice "any of you know where the tallest building in Virginia is?"


	10. Prove me Wrong

**Whelp...the second to last chapter of Ethics... Updated 1/28/12**

* * *

><p>The five operatives walked down a darkened street towards the tallest building in Virginia.<p>

"Any words of wisdom boss" Ruin asked.

Nolan took out two of his M.U.S.S.K.E.T.s and said, "We show up, shoot, and leave, the less coherent the better."

As if on cue, the rest of the Prospectors took out their own weapons. Roady took out his modified three barrel S.C.A.M.P.P., Rack and Ruin took out their mallet and anvil melee weapons, and William took out two propeller like weapons.

"Let's crack some skulls" Roady said as they walked side by side towards the building.

* * *

><p>At the top of the building, the stairwell door to the roof flew open and Mary was thrown through it. Figure strolled up to Mary and kneeled beside her.<p>

"You won't believe how long this plan took to formulate" he said as he took out the portable decommissioning device "Seriously, the whole motor cycle, guns, explosives, it is both pricey and a waste of time to acquire."

He inspected the P.D.D., "Nice piece of hard ware…and I see you didn't upload that little virus of yours into it."

"You said we knew each other…and I must admit you do seem familiar" Mary asked in an attempt to get information.

"I'm something you helped make" Figure said pointing the D.P.P. in Mary's face.

"Now, now I'm sure we can work this out" She said in vein as Figure punched her with the butt of the P.D.D.

"Shut up" Figure stood up and walked towards the edge of the roof "I hear your voice enough as it is."

"_Figure, we got movement near the entrance"_ Clarence said over his radio.

"Take care of them" Figure responded as he walked back towards Mary "This better be Sector V…I'm starting to get the impression I'm not big in the eyes of the KND."

* * *

><p>"<em>You got that Ghost?"<em> Clarence asked over the radio.

"Of course" Ghost said as he walked out of the building. He raised two silenced pistols and aimed at the approaching KND operatives. "Night, night" he said pulling the trigger.

William leapt ahead of the group; he raised the propellers and flipped the switches on the handles, causing the propellers to spin at high speeds. The bullets met the propellers and bounced off in separate directions.

"Why did Figure assign me to this position" Ghost muttered to himself as he pulled out his concussion rifle "DANCE!" he yelled pulling the trigger, sending a blast of rubber bullets at the operatives.

William blocked the rubber bullets with his propellers. He turned to face his team mates and said, "Go I've got the creep with the eye piece."

They nodded and continued towards the entrance, leaving William to fight Ghost outside.

* * *

><p>"<em>Three of them got past me, take them out Clarence" <em>Ghost said over the radio.

"Right" Clarence said as he lifted his flame thrower up and set it in position.

The four operatives rounded the corner of the stairs just as a burst of fire cut in front of them.

"Good news, we know who torched the elevators" Nolan said as he jumped backwards to avoid a burst of from Clarence's flame thrower.

"Come on, make my day!" Clarence yelled as he let out another burst from his flame thrower.

"You guys can handle this jerk right?" Nolan asked the others.

"You know we can" Roady said letting off a few shots from his S.C.A.M.P.P.

Nolan took out his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. and ran towards Clarence. He shot the stair case above Clarence and then shot the stair case beneath his feat, sending him flying through the hole above.

"Oi!" Clarence yelled "get back here and fry!"

Roady lifted his S.C.A.M.P.P. and shot Clarence. "You've got your own problems pyro" Roady said as he, Rack and Ruin, raised their weapons and unleashed a wave of laser fire.

* * *

><p>Nolan kicked open the door to the roof and ducked behind an air conditioner.<p>

"You don't have to hide!" Figure yelled as he walked around the roof "I read your file Numbuh 1…not really one to sneak around."

"I'm not Numbuh 1" Nolan said stepping out from behind the AC.

"Seriously" Figure slumped his shoulders and stood in place "I thought my killing people and encouraging bullying in _Virginia _would be enough to attract the infamous Sector V…man was I wrong."

"Well then…forgive me for disappointing you _Koda_" Figure flinched before erupting in laughter.

"Oh…oh lord…man…you're good…I give you that" Figure said removing his helmet, revealing his dirty blonde hair and scared features "Man…here I thought no one would _figure_ it out" he said before continuing laughing.

Mary sat upright and took in the sight of Figure being unmasked. "Numbuh 134 if I remember…wow…I'm surprised you actually remember anything after that beating we gave you a few years back."

Figure responded by shooting Mary in the foot. "Wait your turn you vile witch" he threatened.

"No seriously how did you figure out it was_ me?" _Figure asked being interested.

"I'm from Sector Q…you fill in the rest" Nolan said raising his M.U.M.B.L.E.R.

"Oh…I take it you met the group before Dillon's passing then huh?" Figure asked while holstering his gun.

"I was there."

Figure let out a humorless chuckle and walked over and took a seat on a nearby AC unit. "Let's have a chat shall we."

* * *

><p>William raised one of his propellers over his head, causing him to lift up into the air. He kicked his legs forward, causing him to fly forward towards Ghost.<p>

"Wow" Ghost muttered to himself as he continued to shoot at William. The rubber bullets continued to bounce off the propeller that William held in front of himself.

The operative flew higher into the air until he was right above Ghost. "You wanna know why I joined the Prospectors?" William yelled as he positioned his two propellers beneath his legs. He dropped down towards Ghost, crashing into him.

Ghost coughed as he tried to get back to his feat, only to be kicked back down by William. "I add a whole new meaning to the word _flying_."

* * *

><p>"Burn you little suckers, BURN!" Clarence yelled as he sent out another burst from his flame thrower.<p>

The three operatives jumped back down another set of stairs, avoiding the blast. Rack lifted up his S.C.A.M.P.P. and shot at Clarence, making contact. Then teen stumbled but refused to let up. He let out another blast from his flame thrower, setting the stairs behind the three operatives on fire.

"Nowhere to run now kiddies!" Clarence cackled as he raised his flame thrower.

"SUCK LASER!" Roady yelled as he, Rack and Ruin shot at the armored teen. Roady continued to shoot at Clarence before turning and completely missing the fire using teen.

"Ouch" Clarence said as he readjusted his flame thrower "I hope that wasn't your best, 'cause this is just sad." Clarence cackled evilly just as the stairwell sunk a bit.

"I wasn't aiming at you" Roady said as he pointed to the stairs behind Clarence. The stairs had completely broken off from the rest and were currently held in place by the stairs the three operatives were on. The three kids lowered their weapons and aimed at the stairs in front of Clarence.

"You wouldn't dare!" Clarence yelled.

"Oh…we dare" the three operatives said simultaneously before shooting the stairs, causing Clarence to fall downward, breaking through the stairwell below until he reached the bottom. The three operatives looked over the edge and pulled back at the sight of Clarence.

"He ain't gonna be walking any time soon" Ruin said as the operatives pondered on how they'd get down.

* * *

><p>(Play 'Hurt' by Johnny Cash)<p>

"So…Sector Q…that brings back a lot of memories" Figure let out a humorless laugh "That place is cursed."

"How so?" Nolan asked as he leaned on an AC unit.

"Take it from me…we never get an easy ride. Edward and Jay are off with their teen business, Mario got crushed by a damn ceiling, and Dillon…well what can I say, he painted the town red…_literally_" Figure chuckled at his own joke, while Nolan pointed his M.U.M.B.L.E.R. at him. "What? Not in the joking mood?"

"No…I'm not" Nolan said switching the safety off his weapon "you killed one of my friends and you put another in a hospital bed."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You're awfully damn serious" Figure said while inspecting his helmet "not into dark humor are we?"

Nolan remained silent as Figure continued.

"I got a joke for you…what was twelve and tortured a week before his decommissioning?" No response. "Me" Figure said humorless as his eyes narrowed "decommissioning is just like _dying_."

* * *

><p><em>Nolan walked out of his room to the sound of his mothers crying. He walked over to the front door to see his mother sobbing and a man in uniform holding a folded up flag. Nolan's mother noticed her son and put up a fake smile. <em>

"_Oh, honey did I wake you?" she said in her vein attempts to hide the news._

"_Mom" an eight year old Nolan asked "what's wrong?" His mother and the man in uniform stayed silent. "Did something bad happen?"_

"_Nolan, honey…your father isn't coming back."_

* * *

><p><em>"Well, I better get home. Teen or not, I still have chores." Dillon said, walking across the street.<em>

_"Hey! Let's hang out sometime!"_

_"I'll make time for that!"_

_However, Nolan's expression turned to horror when he noticed a runaway bus swerving uncontrollably down the street. "DUDE, WATCH OUT!"_

_"Huh?" Dillon turned to face him, then was frozen in fear at the sight of the oncoming bus. Before he could react, the bus finally came up and Nolan watched in shock as the bus rammed and ran his friend over._

_Nolan instantly ran over to his knocked out friend on the ground, tears in his eyes as he held his head up. "Dillon! Speak to me!"_

_"Er…Nolan?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Uh…buses…suck."_

* * *

><p><em>Nolan kicked open the door and rushed inside the room. Outside, Death's Head and the rest of the Prospectors were fighting Jonah Icarus, an adult with ambitions to turn the entire kid population into adults with the power of an alleged messiah. <em>

_Nolan silently dispatched two guards outside a room labeled 'Megan'. He opened the door, fully prepared to fight this supposed messiah. To his surprise, instead of an adult, he found a five year old girl staring blankly at the white wall._

"_Greetings Nolan" the girl said catching Nolan of guard._

"_How did y-"_

"_I read your mind" she said as if it was nothing "death really is a terrible thing" her eyes narrowed as she said this._

"_If you read my mind…then you know why I'm here?" Nolan asked._

"_Yes…and you've found this supposed messiah" she said without looking at Nolan._

"_Y-you?" he asked dumbfounded._

"_Yes…surprised?"_

"_I never thought a kid would help an adult turn all of kid kind into adults."_

"_You never bother to ask questions do you?" she asked._

"_You're the mind reader" Nolan retorted._

"_Not just a mind reader" she said turning to a nearby chair. The chair lifted off the ground and separated into individual parts. The parts then turned to dust in an instant, causing Nolan's eyes to widen in shock. "I can do almost anything" the girl said sadly._

"_You've got quite the gift" Nolan said lowering his weapon._

"_Yes…I do…but it's also a burden" she said just as a tear rolled down her cheek. _

"_What's wrong?" Nolan asked alarmed._

"_Do you want to know why a child with powers over almost everything would want to help an adult transcend all of kid kind into adulthood?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Because that very child won't grow up herself." Her stray tears turned to streams as she sobbed._

_Nolan walked over to the crying girl and kneeled beside her. He patted her on the back in an attempt to calm her. _

"_These powers aren't a gift…they're a curse" she said as she slowly regained her composure._

"_So…you joined Icarus because…unlike you…others will be given a chance to be an adult?" Nolan asked. The girl nodded in response. "How much time before you pass?"_

"_Not much."_

_They both sat there in silence. Waiting out her time_

* * *

><p><em>Nolan ran as fast as he could. He could hear gunfire from the direction he was running to. He silently prayed as he ran faster. For a while he heard nothing, and then gasps, more gunfire and then finally, a motor cycle driving off. <em>

_Nolan picked up his pace and arrived, finding the others standing over Corey, blood seeping out of the cut in his neck._

"_No…"_

* * *

><p>Nolan's eyes narrowed as he remembered all of those events.<p>

"You aren't much of a talker are you?" Figure asked before letting out a chuckle. "You wanna know what this was all about?" Figure paused waiting for Nolan to answer, but didn't "This was all about revenge. My revenge, your revenge, it's all about getting what you feel is owed to you."

"No it isn't."

"What was that?"

"It isn't…this was about you killing innocent people in order to get back at Mary...so don't make this seem as if your actions are just…in the end your just some mindless killer and I'm…I'm avenging a fallen comrade, so don't you dare compare me to you, I'm not a killer."

"You aren't yet" Figure said getting up from the AC unit and taking out the P.D.D.

"What are you doing with that!" Mary asked alarmed.

"Finishing what you started" Figure said pulling the trigger. May began to shake as her memories began to be suppressed by the P.D.D. She stopped shaking, she was unconscious now. "Nighty night you sick slag."Figure dropped his helmet on the ground and kicked it to Nolan.

"This ends tonight" Nolan said raising his M.U.M.B.L.E.R.

"I of all people should know" Figure said taking out a remote and pushing the button on it.

The helmet began to beep alarming Nolan. He leapt away just as it exploded, sending Nolan near the edge of the roof. Nolan staggered to his feat as Figure took out his two knives and charged towards Nolan. Figure slashed at Nolan with both knives, cutting Nolan's wrist.

"AAAHHHH" Nolan screamed in pain. Figure kicked Nolan back, away from the edge.

Nolan got back on his feet and drew out his M.U.M.B.L.E.R., he shot at Figure who dodged the oncoming M.A.R.B.L.E.s.

"My turn" Figure said dropping his knives and taking his pistols. He began shooting at Nolan, who shot the ground beneath him sending him forward into the air. "You're too damn crazy you know that?"

Nolan landed next too Figure and hit him with the butt of the M.U.M.B.L.E.R. "Look who's talking."

"Oh" Figure said wiping away some blood on his cheek "you wanna do it that way." Figure holstered his guns and picked up one of his knifes. He slashed at Nolan, who leapt backwards, avoiding a fatal blow.

Nolan wiped the blood from his forehead and raised his M.U.M.B.L.E.R.

"Shoot me!" Figure taunted "Come on, shoot me!"

Nolan hesitated for a moment, a moment that Figure exploited. He brought his knife down on Nolan's M.U.M.B.L.E.R., cutting it in two. Nolan jumped backwards, taking a M.A.R.B.L.E. out of the secret compartment in his boot.

"Back off, now!" Nolan yelled as he held the M.A.R.B.L.E. above his head.

"Come on kid…prove me right!" Figure said pulling out a gun and shooting at Nolan. Nolan jumped forward, dodging the bullets but dropping the M.A.R.B.L.E.

Figure's eyes widened as the M.A.R.B.L.E. flew towards him. Making no effort to move, the M.A.R.B.L.E. exploded on impact, sending Figure flying off the building.

"Consider me proven right" Figure muttered as he fell to the ground below.

Nolan walked slowly towards the edge of the roof.

"H.E.A.D.S.E.T. call William" Nolan said into his H.E.A.D.S.E.T.

"_What is it boss?"_ William asked.

"Figure fell off the rough near the entrance…find him."

"_Jesus…there's a ton of blood sir…no body…the blood seems to lead off somewhere, like he crawled away or someone dragged his body away, permission to pursue."_

"Negative" Nolan said walking back towards the stairwell "pull back…we won't be seeing him again."


	11. Epilogue

**Whelp...heres the final chapter of Ethics...just wanna say thank you to all of my readers and Gamewizard for practicly being the only one to review...**

* * *

><p>"<em>Numbuh 2030 I can explain" Rachel hastily said just as Nolan slammed his bandaged up arm on her desk.<em>

"_Be my guess, explain to me why the Prospectors were assigned to a Sector V op?" Nolan practically screamed."_

"_Numbuh 2030, your former team made the most sense to send" Rachel lied._

"_Don't give me that crap; we both know Sector V has the higher success rate."_

"_Look, Nolan, when we discussed on whom to send, Numbuh 0.333 suggested the Prospectors and I guess I supported his decision" Rachel said calmly._

_Nolan raised his finger up to Rachel, but said nothing. He lowered his hand and quickly regained his composure. He shook his head and walked to the door of the office. "You're not the one who has to tell Corey's parents that their little boy isn't coming home" he muttered before slamming the door behind him. _

_Rachel slumped in her chair. She then turned to see the stack of paper work. "It won't go away on its own" she said sadly as she took the top paper from the stack and began working._

* * *

><p>"<em>From this day forward" Numbuh 0.333 said over the moon base inter com "The Sector known as 'The Prospectors' is officially disbanded."<em>

_A loud round of cheers swept the corridors of the moon base._

"_Keep those jerks and freaks in their place!" an operative said aloud in the cafeteria, gaining applause from many of the operatives. _

* * *

><p>"<em>You should have seen us bro" Rack said somewhat prideful "you would have been proud." The two siamese brothers smiled at the grave below before departing down the gravel road. <em>

* * *

><p>"<em>The operative failed" a hoarse old voice said.<em>

"_No" a robotic monotone voice chimed in "he succeeded."_

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Wesley Dodds screamed as he awoke on his arm chair. He stared intently at the blank TV screen in front of him as he contemplated the meaning of his dream. He soon frowned as he figured it out. He walked to the nearest window and stared at the Sector Q tree house.<p>

"There is more to the puzzle than you realize" he said softly before returning to his arm chair.


	12. EXTRA!

**Well I know the last chapter was supposed to be the last...nut hey Gamewizard really wrote a kick butt dark chapter. So credit to this chapter goes to Gamewizard. sO i REPEAT: tHIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY Gamewizard2008! SO PLEASE! NO ONE FLAMERS (**although I would get more reviews) **AND NO ONE SUE ME!**

* * *

><p>The sky was dark and gloomy over a dark mountain with a strange purple aura emitting from the top straight up to the sky. A large armored ape dragged the panting from of Figure through a fortress in the mountain, reaching a room with a brain in a dome on a canister and a shadowed silhouette of a being with an arrow floating in the dark purple.<p>

The ape dropped Figure in front of him as he panted some more. "You've done well, Koda." The Brain spoke. "Now that our young operative is tested, his anger and rage will give him the strength to serve in our Brotherhood. I would assume our great Lord here is quite impressed, is he not?"

The shadowed figure just looked away. _"Yes… as it pains me to say it, Nolan has the heart of true evil. And with just a few more adjustments, he may truly be turned."_

"I have already sought to that." Brain said. "Now we must wait until the right time. Patience is key."

"Oh yeah! Sounds like my job is done! So… now I spot in this, right?"

_"You did well… however… while your heart is pure darkness… only true power like ours can rule the universe. It pains me to have to destroy you."_ Figure then looked in pure horror as a bunch of vicious, bloodthirsty apes crawled into the room, stalking up to him.

"Wh-Whuh? B-But-"

_"While we have much in common, you killed a fellow freak. He wasn't powerful or evil, but he was still a freak. I'm saving room in my ranks for evil ones who truly deserve it. Humans like you only deserve justice. Your time has come."_ With that, he waved his arm and the apes charged forward.

"NO, WAIT-AAAHHHH!" Figure's screaming was soon silenced when the many apes tore off and devoured his flesh. The villains could only watch as they feasted upon him.

"It is so sad seeing good villains fall so fast. I can only pray Nolan does not share his fate." The Brain said.

_"For your sake, he better be pure evil. Otherwise, YOU will share the same fate as your father, and take the fall by his hands."  
><em>  
>"I won't be grabbed and thrown over so easily. True evil comes in the mind. If Nolan values what's closest to him… he will think thrice before betraying me."<p> 


End file.
